OS Le mythe d'Angel n'est pas encore mort !
by saphira15
Summary: Une petite OS, complètement OOC, nait on ne sait pas trop comment dans mon esprit perturbé. Juste la possible réaction d'Angela au nouveau livre de Brennan. Un livre...particulier. Lisez !


« L'ombre se déplaça rapidement et furtivement parmi les branches des sapins, provoquant un frisson de peur dans le dos de la jeune fille.

La respiration saccadée, elle se tournait et se retournait sans cesse, essayant en vain de capter la silhouette de son prédateur. Mais, peu importe la vitesse a laquelle elle bougeait, aucun de ses mouvements n'arrivait a égaler ceux du monstre. Et toujours, elle ne réussissait à percevoir que le bruissement d'une feuille, ou, l'espace d'une seconde, un flash noir provenant de l'ombre de la créature.

Un bruit a sa droite, et, instinctivement, elle fit un brusque demi tour, son pouls s'accélérant progressivement sous la surface de son cou, son cœur battant de plus en plus douloureusement contre sa poitrine.

Le coin de son œil perçut soudain un infime mouvement, plus près. Avec une angoisse grandissante, elle se retourna de nouveau, pour seulement se retrouver face aux arbres.

Un grognement menaçant retentit à son oreille droite, et son instinct se fit enfin entendre.

Elle devait fuir.

D'elles mêmes, ses jambes se mirent en marche comme mû par une force étrangère, et la jeune fille s'élança bientôt droit devant elle, espérant que la créature ne l'intercepterais pas avant qu'elle n'ait rejoint le couvert des arbres. Elle courut à travers la jungle de troncs entrelacés, évitant bosses et creux, racines sortant du sol, et branches basses.

Malgré sa respiration bruyante dû a l'effort, elle entendit rapidement le souffle de la bête juste derrière elle, si proche qu'elle crut un instant mourir. Mais cette réalisation sembla lui donner des ails, et c'est avec l'énergie du désespoir qu'elle continua. Ses jambes étaient lourdes, et elle sentit qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à enchaîner les foulées. Sa respiration sifflante, ses oreilles bourdonnantes, chaque pas lui semblait être le dernier. Pourtant, elle continuait. Inlassablement, elle courait, et la forêt ne semblait ne pas vouloir finir.

Comme pour répondre à ses pensées, la marée de vert et de marron se termina tout a coup, pour laisser la place au bleu sombre de la mer. L'herbe diminua rapidement, et elle marcha bientôt sur de la pierre, dur et mate sous ses pieds. Le temps que la jeune fille réalise, et elle s'arrêta, pour finir sa course a seulement quelques pas de la falaise qui tombait a pic, pour venir rencontrer l'eau, plusieurs mètres en contrebas.

Elle se retourna et fis face à la créature, affrontant, avec le maximum de courage qu'elle pouvait en rassembler, son destin. Son futur meurtrier se tenait la, immobile et calme, la respiration tellement régulière que la jeune fille en fut un instant jalouse. Puis son regard se posa sur son visage.

La ressemblance avec celui d'un humain était frappante, seul son front incurvé et descendant sur le nez en un V et ses yeux jaunes trahissant sa véritable nature.

Un vampire.

Il esquissa un sourire, et elle pu apercevoir ses crocs luisant de rouge et pointu par-dessus sa lèvre inférieure.

Soudain, la créature s'élança sur elle. La jeune fille cria, et le monstre ria. Le vampire regarda un moment la lune qui brillait faiblement au dessus d'eux, et plongea sa bouche dans son cou. Ses dents déchirèrent la peau et il aspira aussitôt le doux breuvage rouge. Elle sentit ses forces la quitter progressivement, et sa vision se troubla, ses membres devenant lourds et flasques. Le vampire donna tout à coup plus de pression dans sa gorge.

Puis, tout s'évanouit, et ce fut le noir. »

Une paire d'oeil exorbité, et une bouche grande ouverte sous l'effet de la surprise, voila tout ce que récolta Tempérance Brennan, alors qu'elle relevait la tête de son manuscrit vers sa meilleure amie, Angéla Monténégro, attendant son verdict. Celui-ci se fit attendre, le temps que la jeune artiste reprenne ses esprit, pour demander d'une voix tremblante.

-C'est CA, ton nouveau roman ?

L'anthropologue sourit un bref instant, avant de préciser :

-Le début, en tout cas.

Une autre pause arrêta la discussion, plus brève que la précédente.

-Tu…tu vas écrire un bouquin sur les vampires ? reprit fébrilement Angéla, comme si les mots « Tempérance Brennan » et « vampires » ne pouvaient coexister dans la même phrase.

Pourtant, l'écrivain ne sembla rien remarquer de son trouble, et acquiesça :

-Oui

-Toi, anthropologue de renommée mondiale, hyper rationnelle et pragmatique, vas publier un livre sur les vampires, une croyance populaire ?

Brennan fronça les sourcils, et lança :

-Angéla, tu te répètes.

-Mais…mais…où est passé Kathy ? Et Andy ? Et leur relation brûlante comme la braise d'après leurs ébats sexuels ?

-J'ai décidé de me diversifier un peu. Mais, tu as raison, il faudrait que j'implique une femme là dedans.

La mâchoire de l'artiste tomba a nouveau, sans qu'elle ne puisse articuler le moindre son. Finalement, un soupçon se forma doucement dans son esprit, et elle interrogea :

-Mais…D'où t'es donc venus cette idée de vampire ?

Sa meilleure amie sembla un instant mal à l'aise, mais elle se reprit rapidement, et déclara.

-Un documentaire passionnant a la télé. Euh…je dois me remettre au travail, Angéla.

Cette dernière hésita, son instinct sentant qu'on ne lui disait pas l'entière vérité. Mais, elle finit par hausser les sourcils et s'éclipsa du bureau.

Brennan la regarda partir et soupira.

Non définitivement, son amie n'avait pas besoin de savoir que l'idée lui était venue en regardant une vielle série télévisé, pas plus qu'elle ne devait savoir que le vampire ténébreux et à l'âme torturé du feuilleton avait un tel charme qu'elle avait immédiatement succombé.

Et surtout, personne ne devrait jamais découvrir que la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait pris pour le héros de son nouveau livre, était que le vampire bicentenaire prénommé Angel, était le portrait craché de son partenaire, l'agent spécial Seeley Booth.


End file.
